A passionata
by bergamma
Summary: Autriche joue du piano avec passion, et encore plus après une absence prolongée. Ses retrouvailles avec son instrument peuvent paraître un peu déroutantes, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est loin d'être fou, c'est seulement un état d'esprit supérieur que seuls les meilleurs musiciens peuvent comprendre. Autriche/Piano. C-R-A-C-K


_Oh mon dieu, la première fanfic de ma création à quitter le cocon de pour entrer sur la grandeur de la toile doit être cette œuvre complète de... crack. Mais je vais sûrement pas m'excuser. Request de ma copine pour un one-shot bizarre dans la lignée de la très célèbre fic anglophone __Iceland's Fridge__. Beaucoup de termes musicaux et solfégiques (en Italiano, sisisisisisisi !) sont utilisés alors j'ai été gentil et mis leur signification plus bas. _

_div class="kikoolol" Enjoyz, lol./div _

* * *

_**a passionata :**_ joué avec passion.

Un orage a été annoncé pour ce soir à la météo, et il sera déchaîné parce c'est Suisse qui l'a prédit. Tout le monde sait que les prédictions de Suisse ratent rarement quand il s'agit de météo ; il a passé tellement de temps à patrouiller autour de son territoire dans sa jeunesse qu'il a fini par apprendre comment reconnaître une averse traîtresse et éviter la douche. On peut d'ailleurs le sentir rien qu'en sortant dehors et en prêtant l'oreille : la lourdeur de l'air est si assourdissante qu'on peut à peine entendre le vent souffler dans les allées. C'est pourquoi tous les résidents de ce charmant petit quartier en banlieue de Vienne restent chez eux à cette heure au lieu d'écouter attentivement comme ils le font habituellement, quand ils espèrent capter le son du piano qui remplit les environs chaque soir entre vingt et une heures et vingt et une heures trente.

Mais ce soir, comme un orage vient, personne ne prend la peine d'écouter.

Un silence presque religieux règne dans le vaste salon lorsqu'Autriche fait son entrée et prend place sur le tabouret de velours faisant face à son plus vieux compagnon. Les lumières des fausses chandelles au plafond se reflètent dans son revêtement noir ébène, luisant sans aucune tache, parfait. Il admire un moment la courbe majestueuse que forme sa queue relevée si élégamment, qui montre explicitement même sans un bruit que le piano est aussi heureux de le retrouver. Il laisse ses deux mains parcourir et relever le lourd couvercle protégeant le précieux clavier. Il l'incite à s'approcher et frôler le clavier après une si longue absence. "Affaires importantes", s'est-il excusé auprès du couvercle avant de le refermer deux semaines auparavant, empreint d'un sentiment qui n'est rien de moins qu'une déchirure interne. Mais désormais, à cette occasion sacrée, il peut de nouveau laisser le monde entier n'exister qu'entre lui et son bonheur, un bonheur fièrement signé _Bösendorfer_ en lettres d'or.

Un sourire s'esquisse sur le visage d'Autriche quand il se penche légèrement vers les touches et murmure d'une voix suave, inhabituelle chez lui.

"Un jour, un compositeur m'a dit que le seul vrai lien entre un virtuose et son instrument n'est rien d'autre que son cœur. C'est pourquoi je te donne le mien, à toi..."

Il se redresse immédiatement comme piqué par une aiguille invisible, et s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre sa voix normale, celle qui sonne comme si elle a été faite spécialement pour orchestrer un concert.

"Cher public, le morceau de ce soir sera le Prélude en ré bémol majeur, opus 28, Sostenuto, dit de la goutte d'eau." Et voilà qu'arrive la phrase rituelle avant le récital, même si il n'a pour cher public ce soir que le bruit du vent dans la cheminée qui ne l'écoute probablement pas.

Il prend l'inspiration nécessaire pour joindre le geste à la parole, et frôle le clavier immaculé de ses doigts fins que ses siècles d'expérience ont rendu si énergiques qu'il n'a plus besoin d'entraînement avant de jouer. Il les passe et les repasse sur une longueur de deux octaves, histoire de reprendre progressivement l'habitude de ce contact tendre qui demande tant de sensibilité. Il n'a pas besoin de partitions, cela fait longtemps qu'il ne les ressort de ses tiroirs qu'en cas de cuite aggravée ou de perte de mémoire - qui se trouvent tout de même être des phénomènes assez rares.

Le moment venu, il ferme les paupières et démarre, avec douceur et réserve, la première partie d'un prélude de Chopin.

Le piano répond à son toucher expert par une mélodie ravissante en sol bémol majeur. Ah, qu'il est _heureux_ de le retrouver. Il n'attendait plus que cela, frémir sous la passion palpable de son meilleur interprète, pour mieux couvrir le vacarme extérieur du vent et des coups de tonnerre lointains. Le début du prélude est modéré et chantant.

_Moderato cantabile._

Les cordes semblent se détendre comme si elles se relâchaient en chantant véritablement un air relaxant, paisible. Autriche peut voit le reflet des petits marteaux les heurtant délicatement tout en les sentant devenir de plus en plus souples et tendres sous son toucher, en accord avec sa musique qu'il joue.

Il ponctue chaque fin de phrasé par un soupir d'aise, dans un raffinement qui aurait ravi le compositeur du prélude lui-même. Autriche se rappelle l'avoir connu, à une certaine époque, comme il a connu nombre des plus grands virtuoses. Beethoven, Bartok, Grieg. Bach, Mozart, et bien entendu, Chopin, à qui il doit l'interprétation de ce soir. Il se rappelle bien avoir voyagé parfois de très loin pour les rencontrer, sous le seul signe de la passion de la musique qui les réunissait, et d'avoir travaillé comme un forcené au point de se tordre les doigts pour espérer réunir à lui seul tous leurs talents. Espoir bien ambitieux qui avait malgré tout réussi. Mais, depuis le temps, si le talent et la performance sont restés à ses côtés, ses acquaintances musicales ont disparu et lui semblent bien trop loin ; ils lui manquent. Autriche est certain que seul un véritable compositeur le comprendrait. N'importe qui d'autre le prendrait pour un fou sans se poser plus de questions.

Mais lui sait pourtant qu'il est loin d'être fou.

Ses doigts ont juste besoin de fourmiller un peu plus longtemps pour qu'une sensation familière, venant lui chatouiller le bas du ventre, ne tarde pas à s'ajouter à son habituelle joie de faire de la musique.

Il respire tout de suite un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite. Essaye tant bien que mal d'éviter un écart dans le tempo qui briserait l'illusion de sérénité voulue par Chopin. Ça, il ne peut se le permettre, pas une erreur comme ça, ce serait un blasphème du même niveau que de tirer sur la mèche volatile d'Italie en présence d'Allemagne. Pourquoi une telle comparaison tout d'un coup ? L'effet produit sur lui est ironiquement le même.

Il est loin d'être fou !

C'est seulement que... Chaque fois qu'il retrouve son piano à queue après une absence prolongée comme celle-ci, son pantalon se retrouve un petit peu trop serré.

Ce n'est pas anormal. C'est la _passion. _Il ressent sa musique jusqu'au transport, de la pointe de sa mèche jusqu'au bout de son membre. C'est normal, simplement un _état d'âme supérieur_ que seuls les meilleurs musiciens peuvent comprendre, pas le beauf moyen.

Il a bien sûr pris peur, la première fois qu'il a ressenti cette chaleur impatiente dans son bas-ventre dans de telles circonstances. Qui n'aurait pas réagi ainsi ? Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté à la peur, il a trouvé la force de la dépasser, car jamais, pas une seule fois, il n'a trouvé cela laid ou inapproprié. Ce piano est l'essence même de son existence, qui dépasse de loin toute compagnie humaine qu'il a pu avoir au cours des siècles. Serait-ce anormal de l'aimer, de le _désirer, _alors que la relation les unissant est si profonde, si pure ? Il s'autorise à ne pas le penser.

C'est si agréable...

Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi épanoui, aimé, et tout simplement _heureux._ La chaleur de la pièce l'étreint et le ravit, presque jusqu'à avoir des petites larmes au coin des yeux. Il ne remarque pas que ses soupirs se sont faits plus bruyants et qu'il laisse échapper un léger râle de temps à autre, bien trop accaparé dans la transe de son plaisir. Il prie pour que rien ni personne ne vienne l'interrompre, ce serait comme être tiré d'un rêve si plaisant qu'il laisserait forcément une partie de lui-même derrière au moment de se réveiller.

_Legato. _

Ce ne sont pas seulement les doigts d'Autriche qui se mouvent lorsqu'il joue. La passion fait bouger son corps tout entier, et il se met à onduler au fur et à mesure que la musique prend une tournure plus intense. Il rejette la tête en arrière, le visage crispé dans le début de son extase. Encore une fois, il ne sera pas capable de se retenir, c'est une évidence, mais il espère au moins tenir jusqu'à la deuxième partie de son prélude, la plus belle, enfin. La façon dont cette partie commence, basse, retenue, menaçante, est presque comme pour le narguer en lui rappelant encore plus l'orage qui est sur le point d'éclater, autant à l'extérieur de sa maison qu'à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il se mord la lèvre en essayant de se retenir de descendre sa main jusqu'à la partie de son corps qui réclame plus d'attention en se durcissant.

Jamais les reliefs des touches du Bösendorfer ne lui ont paru aussi sensuelles. Tout l'instrument l'appelle de son écho et le propre désir de l'Autrichien ne fait que l'amplifier encore.

"Non... Non... Pas encore ! Je vais y arriver... J'y arriverai jusqu'à la fin !"

_Più mosso._

À lui faire tourner la tête.

Il l'appelle, il lui parle, un ton aguicheur et dangereux qui le met en garde, auquel Autriche répond par un gémissement échappé d'entre ses lèvres rougies à force de se serrer. Sa main droite, fait la goutte d'eau et répète sensiblement la même note, tandis que sa main gauche, parvient à elle seule à traduire toute l'intensité et faire passer le message; à quel point le piano a envie de lui, de le _sentir._ Il pénètre toujours ses doigts plus profondément à l'intérieur des touches, pour lui répondre sur le même ton fougueux.

_Presto agitato._

Soudain, ç'en est assez.

Autriche se lève si brusquement que sa tête tourne, effectivement, et sent sa main droite lâcher soudainement le clavier pour déboutonner rageusement son pantalon, tâche rendue difficile tant ses doigts sont devenus anarchiques. Le tempo. Le tempo est plus important que tout, c'est pourquoi il ne s'arrête pas, bat toujours la mesure de son pied droit, sans jamais s'arrêter de jouer les accords à gauche, tout en étant parvenu à sortir son sexe brûlant et le branler frénétiquement. Un bon pianiste doit savoir séparer ses mains, chacune doit gagner son indépendance vis-à-vis de l'autre. Il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté quand il voit avec quelle facilité il y arrive. Encore une bonne raison de se laisser aller.

Il laisse échapper un nouveau gémissement, plus fort que le précédent, en continuant de se caresser avec une certaine retenue. Il veut faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que durera le morceau pour être en parfaite osmose avec son amant. Il essaye ainsi de trouver un équilibre naturel entre le rythme de ses deux mains, pour profiter pleinement des sensations que son bien-aimé ne cesse de lui offrir.

"Aaaah... Mh... Più mosso... Mosso ! Ah !"

Le cri sort de lui-même, il n'a pas su l'empêcher. Pas pu, tout simplement. Il remonte sa jambe droite contre le rebord dans un accès de souplesse, laissant plus de champ libre pour sa main qui pilonne littéralement son membre, laissant complètement tomber le pantalon à ses pieds. Il gémit, presque sur le point de crier à chacun de ses mouvements. Mais toujours en rythme.

_Presto._

"Prestissimo !"

Mais arrive bien un moment où il ne peut plus se contraindre à suivre le tempo. Il demande toujours plus, toujours plus vite, toujours plus haut, toujours plus _fort,_ et accélère intensivement au point de poursuivre sa branlette à la croche plutôt qu'à la noire. Mais peu importe ; c'est encore mieux comme ça, il peut se sentir gravir les échelons du ciel directement vers le septième, il peut pratiquement voir un orchestre pianistique de chérubins jouant les plus délicieuses compositions qui résonnent à l'unisson dans une harmonie parfaite. Tout a commencé d'un prélude en sol bémol majeur pour finir dans l'absolute extase d'une symphonie sexuelle, et c'est définitivement, irrévocablement, l'œuvre la plus magistrale qu'il lui a jamais été donnée de jouer. C'est si beau... Un piano peut à exprimer un orgasme, pense-t-il, tellement mieux qu'un simple homme... Le toucher, l'haleine d'un homme ne lui serait pas assez pour laisser se déchaîner l'ouragan qui le ravage. Il ne regrette aucun de ses choix, rien de ce qu'il a fait... Il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur partenaire sexuel que son loyal _Bösendorfer._

Enfin arrive le moment du morceau où il peut enfin se permettre de libérer l'instrument, jouer aussi fort que son extase demande à être puissante. Et quel plaisir, quel _honneur_, de pouvoir accompagner ce cri d'euphorie musicale par le sien.

_A passionata. _

Dehors il se met à pleuvoir. La dernière note dure longtemps, marquée d'un point d'orgue, pendant que le fruit de son orgasme déferle sur le clavier. Autriche a fini dans un cri aigu épousant la fin du prélude exactement une octave plus haut, et reste la bouche ouverte et le visage relâché dans une expression de pure plaisir en attendant que tout se relâche, que la dernière goutte de sa semence jaillisse, et que l'écho de la pédale se dissipe enfin. En harmonie.

_A passiona... aaah... _

Il se laisse tomber sur les cordes, pantelant, haletant, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux en bataille, mais le pantalon qu'il a pris soin de vite reboutonner. Sa tête tourne, ses jambes tremblent, sa vue est floue, il fait horriblement chaud, sa colonne vertébrale est affreusement meurtrie par le rebord anguleux du piano. Machinalement, sa main droite toujours tremblante effleure les cordes dont l'écho merveilleux résonne encore dans ses oreilles. Il ne laisse pas transparaître la moindre réaction quand une autre paire de mains, chaudes et fermes, l'attrapent par la taille.

"Allez, lève-toi maintenant. C'est l'heure d'aller te coucher."

Hongrie le prend sur ses épaules en soupirant, et se penche pour examiner les dégâts de cette fois. Certes, le revêtement noir ébène parfait est vilainement tâché de semence autrichienne, et cela signifiait que ce pianiste accompli passerait encore la journée du lendemain à nettoyer méticuleusement chaque goutte plutôt que de s'occuper à d'autres activités plus utiles pour leurs deux pays.

"Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît... ne rien dire... à Suisse..." elle l'entend grommeler. Même si toute l'Europe centrale jusqu'aux pays baltiques doit avoir entendu, elle le conforte. "Je sais, chéri, je sais. Mais je pense que Prusse aussi parce que cet abruti a caché une caméra dans le salon aujourd'hui. Oh la vache, t'es pas un poids plume, très cher."

"Ah ? Oh, nom de Dieu..." Elle l'amène en haut des escaliers, direction sa chambre, sans escale. "Mais il a un sens de la discrétion si développé que je n'ai pas pris trente seconde à la trouver. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui renverrai son plan génial demain en morceaux." elle dit avec un sourire en poussant la porte.

"En m-morceaux ? Mais, n'aimerais-tu pas... un enregistrement ?"

Hongrie n'a rien à répondre à cela et dépose simplement l'Autrichien inerte sur son lit, sachant qu'il est peine perdue de tenter une quelconque toilette avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil qu'il pensera au moins avoir mérité. Il glisse sans rechigner des épaules de sa femme sur le matelas.

Toujours en rythme.

"Et, Autriche, mon chéri ?" l'interpelle Hongrie avant d'éteindre la lumière en partant.

"H-m... _Ja_ ?"

"Belle performance. Même quand tu jouis tes cris sont dans la bonne tonalité."

**FIN**

* * *

**-TERMES MUSICAUX ET SOLFEGIQUES-**

Bösendorfer est une marque de pianos bien évidemment viennoise. _Quand même._

Moderato cantabile modéré et chantant, _salutations aux premières ayant peut-être dû lire l'œuvre de Duras._

Legato signifie que les notes sont liées_ pas tapeys comme une brute._

Più mosso plus vite _et les commentaires de l'auteur, on s'en tape !_

Presto agitato y a vraiment besoin de préciser ? _On avait dit quoi ? _

Presto très vite _pardon, je divague, dix vagues._

Prestissimo très très vite _ça serait donc un putain de tsunami._

**a passionata **avec passion. _Et encore pardon._

* * *

_On n'a pas besoin de reviews pour manger. Mais on n'a pas besoin de câlins non plus, et pourtant les deux sont grandement appréciés. :3_

_Hvät !_


End file.
